The 5 Drabble Series
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: My 5 drabbles given to me by BlackSCrazy. 1: Clarisse. 2: Burn. 3: Friendship. 4: Black and White. 5: Excited.
1. Clarisse

**Okay, so this is my first entry in the 5 Drabbles Contest by BlackSCrazy, my first drabble was Clarisse La Rue and I had to write a drabble set around the first chapter of the Mark of Athena. I hope I did this justice.**

**I don't own. Zip. Ziltch. Nada.**

* * *

Clarisse La Rue didn't make friends a lot, she preferred working solo, and frankly she scared people a lot, but she didn't mind getting along with Jackson sometimes, he was a good match during sparring, and he wasn't afraid to defend newbies from her. But Clarisse wouldn't admit she missed having a partner is sparring that could match up to her, or someone she knew she could talk to about her troubles, plus, she hated that Wise Girl was working herself so hard to death. So she was glad when they sent that huge war ship off to the Romans, but for his sake, Jackson better remember Chase or she was going to be doing some serious injuring to him.

* * *

**This probably sucked, they all do. Well, my first entry, on with the others!**


	2. Burn

**When I saw my second word, I automatically thought: Leo. And this. Which is bad when I get my bad thoughts. So I wrote this one quickly and just left it alone after that. And since they were all saved to one document. I avoided that a bit too. My prompt is Burn.**

**Still don't own. Don't wanna either.**

* * *

Fire was everywhere, all around you, fire burning down buildings, destroying the grass, charring the world, everywhere you look, fire, fire, fire, fire was what killed _her_, fire was always a curse, not just you, to many others, but it seemed to be your burden to hold, it was your curse, your punishment. Fire was something you were supposed to control, but fire is uncontrollable, it isn't meant to be tamed, it can't be tamed. Fire is something that will consume everything given the chance, and you gave it the chance. You watch as it consumes everything in your sights and beyond, your friends, buildings, and all while you stand in the heat without feeling the burn.

Burn, Leo Valdez, Burn.

* * *

**I'm aware my mind is twisted, I hope this lived up to your expectations. Too much passive voice here. If only I knew what that meant.**


	3. Friendship

**Not my usual pairing and frankly this is my first Gwen/Dakota and my prompt was 'Friendship' I wrote this like an hour ago, so, not my best.**

**Still don't own. Never will.**

* * *

Gwen and Dakota had met the very first day Dakota arrived at Camp Jupiter, she'd been carrying something or other, neither one remembered what it was, only that it was going to Octavian, so he helped her carry it. After that they began helping each other out whenever they could, and soon they began cracking jokes about the legion, and Octavian. They rose in the ranks together, becoming Centurions of the Fifth Cohort. It had taken some time but they acknowledged their friendship, that they were friends. But it was a friendship that would stick.

Gwen and Dakota are friends until the end.

* * *

**This was written quickly, so it's pretty bad, but I'm tired, and that's no excuse, when actually, my best writing is when I'm tired.**


	4. Black and White

**Huh, it's just occuring to me that my first few drabbles were something of a downer, and that's not something I like, but hey. It's the only thing I've got to show for my work and it's something!**

**Still don't own. Don't want to either!**

* * *

Good and Evil have always been seperated by colours, White meant good, pure, innocent. Black meant evil, tainted, _bad._ Percy represented the White, a symbol of hope, a symbol of good. He was the white. Kronos represented the Black, dark, evil, he was the symbol of white. In wars there was always the good and the bad, the black and the white, it was like a game of chess, the black and the white, except it was different, in war the black always made the first move, the threat came before the attack. The black started it and the white defended. It had been like that for many millienia.

Black and White were opposites. Just like Percy and Kronos.

* * *

**Meh, when asking for help, be sure to facepalm for being an idiot. This suggestion was offered when I asked about my song prompt, being Black and White by Michael Jackson.(Don't own that either!)**


	5. Excited

**So, my final prompt was 'Excited' and after careful deliberation(AKA, thinking) I finally found something I could work with, and thus, this was born and I then proceeded to come here to post this all. Aren't I lovely? It's nearly 5am!**

**Don't own. Don't wanna. Wanna sleep soon.**

* * *

Nervousness was what she called it, nervousness over the situation between the Greeks and Romans, nervousness over this war. She refused to call the shaking bundle of emotions in the pit of her stomach anything else but nervousness. She was not hopeful, she was not doubtful about his memory, and she certainly was not _excited_. She was not excited that he was returning. She was not excited about seeing him again. She was not excited that he was finally, after several long months, returning to her again. She didn't do excited. Then why did that shaking bundle of feelings in the pit of her stomach feel so much like excitement?

* * *

**I think you all know my ship preference by now, and you can probably tell I sneaked some Jeyna into this. Well, don't look at me, talk to that voice in my head who woke up just to give me this and hit me with a pillow. For a child of Apollo, she is ****_not_**** a morning person! Well, bye!**


End file.
